Salvation
by 12hinata123
Summary: This man was her saviour, her salvation. SHe owed him her life, so serving him for the rest of her life would be an equal exchange. Wouldn't it?
1. Homes

**Title: My salvation**

**Summary: Her village was destroyed leaving her alone and scared. Who knew this man would be her salvation?**

**Pairing: Aizen and Yoruichi**

I ran… I ran far away from that awful place. I ran away from the death of the villagers, the fire, the screaming, and the murderers. I don't know how long I've been running. All I knew was that the sky began to merge into pink, purples, and oranges; which meant the sun was setting. I looked back once while I was running. All I saw was fire and black smokes were a village should've been. Tears began to form in my eyes. There was nothing left for me at my village. Those whom I call my family died and my friends were taken. The only reason I was able to get away was because of their sacrifice. The memory would forever haunt my nightmares.

**Flashback**

_The sound of laughter filled my ears. My mother's was light and airy; it contrasted greatly to my father's deep one. My father had just made a joke, an un-funny one at that. He could never tell a good joke; but no matter how un-funny they may be my mother always laughed. It was time for lunch so I and my father began to set the table. By time I finished lighting the candles for dinner Mother was already bringing out the food, balancing the food on various upper parts of her body. My mother was skilled at many things. Her skills ranged from sewing to hunting. It was actually on a hunting trip that my mother and father met. MY father was leader for the village's army, and was searching for wild boar for a poor family who couldn't afford to buy food. My mother nor father ever told me exactly how they met on the hunting trip, so it always remained a mystery to me. _

_Once my mother was finally done setting the food down on the table we all took our respective seats. My father sat at the head of the table, my mother sat opposite of him, and I was in between. There was a banging at the door before we could even start eating. My mother had gotten up to answer it before my father stopped her with a gesture of his hand. As my father rose from his chair the banging only became louder. I could hear the sound of the locks being un-done and the hushed voices of my father and some other person. I could only make out a few words of their conversation._

_"Village… danger…guards." The unknown person was saying._

_"Understood… panic… immediate… safety." My father's voice was calm and collected. His voice was the complete opposite of how I felt. I felt scared and anxious. My father walking in dining room and whispering in my mother's ear only heightens my feelings. I watched them from my seat anxious to know what was going on. My mother nodded at my father's words and gestured for me to follow her. I quickly got up not wanting to waste any more time. My mother looked on edge and seemed as if she would jump at the slightest disturbance. _

_What could have my mother all scared? From her stories she told me of her past adventures I had come to the conclusion my mother was fearless. If she could brave a dive off a mountain into a choppy river what would my mother possibly have to fear? My mother travelled quick to her room dragging me in with her. She took two travelling bags from the closet and threw them on the bed. Hurriedly she threw clothes and money into one bag. I noticed all the clothes she threw into the bag belonged to me. I stared confused. Why would she only pack clothes for me and not also herself and dad?_

_My mother then pulled up a few floorboards. I gasped not expecting to see the arsenal of different weapons that lay beneath them. Various kitanas lay under the floor boards along with different sized bows and arrows. Knuckle knives and daggers lay there also. My mother looked to me with a sad smile._

_"I was hoping we would never have to show you this." Her voice cracked slightly._

_"Wh- why?" I stuttered. I looked at my mother once again waiting for her to explain herself and explain what was going on._

_"Yoruichi my dear sweet daughter." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "This is one invasion Talia cannot win. We the parents have seen this day coming for some time since our military has weakened. Our enemies are unlike any other Talia has ever faced. They are crafty and tactical, appearing to be one step ahead, but we have managed a way to get you children out of the village safely. I'll explain more after you choose what weapon to arm yourself with." My mother wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. _

_I looked at all the weapons below deciding which would best suit me. My first choice was the bow and arrows, but I had quickly thought against it because I wasn't a good enough shot; so I didn't want to be at risk once I missed with all my arrows. I looked to the kitanas and remembered my training sessions with dad and how I would always land flat on my butt. I looked to the daggers and various flash backs of me dual-wielding daggers and slicing and cutting the fruits mother threw at me. The daggers were a tempting choice but I knew I would be better with the knuckle-knives._

_I was what the stuck up village ladies called a tom boy. I never did like playing with dolls, or acting like my only care in the world was looking cute. I would constantly play in the dirt and mud with my friend Kisuke not really caring how dirty I got. Often times we would get wrestle and I always would come out on top despite Kisuke advantage in strength and height. Despite that I was faster, which meant I could deal more blows then he could deal one strong hit. _

_I reached for one set of Knuckle-knives, which seemed to be calling me. The set was made of titanium, and had a swirling design made of silver embedded in the blade. The edge of the blade curved inward slightly. I put that set on and let loose a few practice swings so that I could get use to them. My mother took a kitana, two bows, one set wooden arrows, and one set metal arrows and put them into the second bag._

_She put the floor boards back in place, and pointed to the dresser near the wall._

_"Help me push it dear." She began pushing it only for it to move slightly. I went over and we gave one big push and succeeded in moving it halfway. We tried again and gave one last push. The dresser moved to reveal a passage way only big enough for me to fit through. I looked at my mother once again confused. She shoved both bags through the hole and handed me a candle._

_"Now Yoruichi you have to listen carefully for I can only say this once. We do not have much time left, your father can only hold off the enemy for so long. I need you to follow that passage way until the end. No matter what I don't want you to come back. Kukaku and Kisuke should be meeting you at the exit, so make sure to look for them. Everything else will be explained in the letters me and your father wrote you. Do not read them until you get to safety. Now go." Her voice was commanding, and held little room for argument._

_"You won't be coming with me?" I just had to ask. She smiled a sad smile._

_"No my dear it's up to you to stay safe and fend for yourself."_

_"But I don't want to leave without you."_

_"You must dear you don't really have a choice in the matter."_

_"Yes I do. I am going to help you and daddy fight."_

_"Of all the times you had to develop a rebellious streak it had to be now." She said sarcastically._

_"Yoruichi if you don't get in that hole right now I will push you through there myself."_

_"But" _

_"No buts get through the hole now!" I jumped almost dropping the lit candle I held. As I crawled through until I was all the way in, the door burst open revealing two men dressed in grey and blue armor. They were covered in blood. Hopefully it wasn't fathers. My hope quickly died down when the taller soldier spoke._

_"We have already cut down your husband Ms. Shihoin, what hope do you a woman have of defeating us?" He wore a shit eating grin, I wanted so bad to go and slice his throat, but mother had told me to start moving with a gesture of her foot. As I moved forward I heard the man scream. He had a gurgling sound to his scream. I heard a shuffling sound in the room, and then a thump as if something large fell. Next I heard my mother's scream it sent a chill through my body and back again. _

_'No matter what I don't want you to come back.' My mother's voice repeated in my mind. _

_My eyes began to sting and my vision began to blur. I ignored it though choosing to continue on, it was what my mother would have wanted. My candle was about half way melted through when I finally began to see a light. I crawled faster towards the exit, dragging the bags with me. When I made it to the light the first thing I did was push the bags through and then I went through only to fall in a thorn bush. I jumped up and off the bush as quickly as I landed, trying to get away from the painful object._

_I looked myself over in the pond that was nearby and saw that my dress was dirty and ragged, torn in various places. My hair was frizzy and dirt was everywhere in it. I had a small cut on my arm from the rose bush. I cleaned it with a piece of my torn dress that wasn't dirty. I was too busy cleaning myself that I didn't notice the two figures behind me. I gasped as my mouth was covered by a hand and a armed snaked itself around my waist. I began to squirm and struggle trying desperately to hit my captor. I managed to cause a cut on my attackers face for them to let me go._

_"Aw shit Yoruichi." The person yelled while holding his face. The voice sounded familiar, I turned around only to be met face to face with…__**Kisuke. **_

_"Shut up ya big baby it's only a small cut." I looked over to the owner of the voice and saw my other best friend Kukaku._

_"A small cut doesn't drip blood. Damn it Yoruichi, I know never to sneak up on you again." Kisuke said while holding his bleeding cheek. I noticed I cut him a little deep, but not deep enough that he'll need stitches. Just deep enough that he'll need to apply pressure to stop the bleeding._

_"Here ya big baby." Kukaku said while handing kisuke a bandage from her hair._

_"Thanks." He said while wrapping it around his cheek. _

_"What the hell Kisuke why did you sneak up on me like that." I yelled at him clearly angry._

_"I thought it would be funny. You know because of the war and all." He said with a goofy smile. Kukaku had hit him on the back of his head._

_"Idiot who in their right mind would find that funny?" She said while hitting him again._

_"Alright Yoruichi I'm sorry. Now Kukaku stop hitting me." Kisuke raised his hands over his head in defense._

_"Hiya princess." Kukaku said while giving me a hug. I returned the hug happy to see my friend._

_"So did you bring the weapons?" Kisuke asked with curiosity. Weapons? The extra weapons my mom packed could've been for them. Mom I could feel the tears form again but I quickly wiped them so Kisuke and Kukaku wouldn't see. I went over to the bag and brung it to Kisuke. He opened it and took out the kitana, handing the bows and arrows to Kukaku. Next, Kukaku took out a handful of white cloth balls with string attached and place them on the tips of the wooden arrows. She put the now modified arrows back in her holster.__**1 **__Kisuke tested his skill with the kitana and it seemed he was very skilled with the weapon._

_"So where do we go now?" I asked, my mother didn't give me directions for where to go only to find Kukaku and Kisuke. _

_"My father told me to the neighboring village east of here." In his grey eyes you could see the sadness. I looked down at the ground, wondering has all our parents met the same fate? _

_"Come on no time to lose." Kisuke said trying to put on a brave face. It worked because in only a few seconds Kisuke wore a mask of indifference. Kisuke and Kukaku had picked up the bags they had been carrying and began to move east.'_

_It wasn't long before they found the trail to get to the next village. They had only been walking a few minutes before they were near the exit gate from Talia. Kisuke had stopped walking and because I wasn't paying attention I bumped into him. _

_"Hey Kisuke what's-"Kisuke raised a hand to silent Kukaku. He put a finger on his mouth to quiet us. He began to move forward silently until he was just past the bushes and we couldn't see him anymore._

_I counted the seconds that he was away. After about ten minutes I was about to go look for him when he came back through the bushes. He looked worried and slightly terrified._

_"There are enemy troops a little distance away. I spent time watching them; they don't seem to be moving any time soon. I also over heard them say they were sending reinforcements by sunset. There are fourteen of them, and there blocking our only chance of escape." He said in a hushed tone._

_"What should we do?" Kukaku asked._

_"I'm going to create a distraction; you girls are going to run past them while they're distracted." Kisuke said while drawing out the plans in the dirt. After Kisuke explained the plan to us I looked at him like he grew a second head. His plan was crazy almost suicidal._

_"Kisuke w-"He quickly cut me off._

_"No! Our parents did not sacrifice their lives for all of us to get caught and killed. If only one of us made it their death would not have been in vain. If that means I have to sacrifice myself so that you two can make it then so be it. For the fifteen years I have been alive, I have wanted my life to have purpose. Well I think this moment right now adds much purposefulness to my life, so I'm going with it! Besides this could be your only chance to escape." He gripped my shoulders and stared into my eyes. I could see determination in his. I wonder what he saw in mine. _

_Could he see the sadness I felt of my parent's death? Could he see the anger I felt at his plan? I hope so. Kisuke loosened his grip on my shoulders and walked towards Kukaku. She handed him an arrow with a white cloth on the end._

_"When you see the explosion I want you two to run." He said while lighting the fuse. Kukaku and I hugged him. I could feel the tears rolling down my face. I looked up at Kisuke and he wiped my tears away._

_"Hey there's no need to cry I promise I'll see you two in the future." He smiled._

_"The fuse is almost gone. Run through the forest straight ahead." Kisuke threw the arrow in the direction of the soldiers. After three seconds a small explosion occurred. I and Kukaku took off running through the forest while Kisuke ran straight to the soldiers. I looked one last time at Kisuke and saw that they had him captured. He was smiling though. I smile that showed he had won. Three of the soldiers looked in the direction he was smiling and must of saw us, because they quickly gave chase. I looked to my left and saw Kukaku stringing a metal arrow and letting it loose. It missed its target by a inch._

_"Darn it! Yoruichi you'll have to go on ahead. Don't worry about me, I can easily handle them. Like Kisuke said if only one of us gets away. Their deaths would not have been in vain. Besides you're the fastest, I know you were slowing down to stay close to me. So now I want you to run as fast as you can away from this place. Like Kisuke I promise we'll meet again, and you know me to have never been one to break a promise." She said while letting loose another arrow hitting her target in the arm._

_**Flashback over**_

_And that's how I got to where I am now running for my life. I'd be damned if I let their sacrifice go to waste. By time my legs finally gave out the sun had completely set. The adrenaline that kicked in a while ago had finally drained from my body. I tried getting up to move but my body screamed in protest. All I could do was lie there on the side of the road and wait. Hopefully help would come soon because I could that I was going to drift off into sleep soon. As I closed my eyes I could feel the ground move and hear the trotting of a horse or was horses. Horses by the sound of it and they weren't too far off._

_I was elated hopefully they would notice me and help me. The trotting was becoming closer, and I heard the neigh of the horse rather closely. It was as if the animals were standing right over me._

_"Look Master it's a girl." A voice said._

_"Your eyes are most likely playing a trick on you. Why would a girl be out here at this late hour in the middle of the road?" The second voice said._

_"No come see for yourself." The first voice said._

_"Gin this better not be another excuse for you to take a break." The second voice said._

_"I assure you sir. This girl needs our help." The know known voice of gin said._

_I saw a figure looming over me. The figure was tall and wore a long over coat with leather boots._

_"Yes it appears she does." The second voice said. I saw the figure bend down so that it was at my height on the ground. I could feel its arms sliding under my exhausted legs my neck. It picked me up bridal style and carried me to a wagon I think. It laid me down on something soft and comfy. As soon as I was fully sat down I couldn't help the feeling of drowsiness that watched over me. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep._

_**Yes, I'm finally done. Please review so I know what you think about the story. Also don't worry a lot of things will be clarified, but if you have questions feel free to ask them please.**_

_**Are there any arrow holsters? Or are there only gun holsters?**_


	2. all is lost

So I am so sorry, for the long wait. I had finals and a whole bunch of papers to write. But it is now time for summer so I will be updating alot more. And of course since it has been awhile since I updated I had to reread the first chapter. Okay, so I was re reading the first chapter, of this story and I was like how the fuck did I write this!? I don't understand why I can't write like I use too. But enough of my complaining please enjoy this chapter. Again I'm sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or its characters.

Ages: Yoruichi 13

Kisuke: 15

Kukkaku:14

Aizen: 21

Gin: 21

I awoke to the feeling of someone wiping my face. Mom was probably cleaning my face again because I forgot to wash up last night. She would always do that for me, so I wouldn't be dirty. At the thought of my mother, I felt an emptiness. Suddenly, I remembered everything. I remembered the death of my parents, the capture of Kisuke and Kukaku, and the defeat of Talia. This couldn't have been my mother cleaning my face! My eyes snapped open. The hand that was cleaning my face retreated, as I sat up. As I sat up my vision became blurry, and my head felt as if a horse trampled it. I clutched my head as I groaned in pain. I had sat up too quickly, and regretted it.

"Please don't force yourself to move. Your body has still not recovered from its exhaustion." A soft voice spoke to me. It belonged to the man that picked me up, and carried me to the carriage. My vision was still blurry, so I could not make out any distinguishable features of the man. I assumed it was a man from the sound of his voice.

"It would help if you drank this tea. It helps rejuvenate the body. And will rid you of that dastardly headache." I had felt something brush against my lips, it was the cup of tea he wanted me to drink. It had a bitter and earthy smell. I could feel it press softly againsy my lips again, but I closed them tighter. I was grateful for his kindness but I couldn't afford to trust him. Not after everything that has happened. I heard a clink, and then a sigh. He set the cup down giving up on enticing me to drink. After awhile I untightened my lips. He didn't question me nor I him. A comfortable silence fell over us. His time was occupied with reading a book. I could hear the pages turn in little time one after another. I counted twenty three times the pages were turned before he decided to break the silence. He was a fast reader.

"Please drink. My intentions are only peaceful. I gain nothing from causing you harm, and only seek to help you. You were injured and on the verge of conciousness when my driver Gin found you. We couldn't leave you there to die or be taken advantage of. If I seeked to harm or take advantage of you, do you not think I would have done it while you were completely vulnerable while you were sleeping." Who the hell ends a request like that!? I looked at him, waiting to see if he was going to say something else, otherwise me being in here was going to get more awkward. My thoughts were interrupted by something touching me. I stiffened slightly, I could feel his hands on my own as he guided them. They were rough but gentle as they moved mine over the cup.

"Drink when your ready." He said as he let go of my hands. I didn't want to drink it. As soon as my sight came back to me I was leaving this man's carriage. I sat there counting away the minutes till my vision became unblurry. By ten minutes I grew tired of waiting for my vision to return to normal. My head pain had worsened with the bouncing and swaying of the carriage.

I was in unknown territory now, for Talia's terrain was flat and smooth for miles. If we were still in my homeland the carriage would not bounce or sway. It felt as if we were on rocky and uneven terrain. I have never travelled outisde the borders of Talia, but Kisuke has. His father was an ambassodor of Talia and often took Kisuke with him when he travelled to the foreign lands. Kisuke was great at making maps, and taught me and Kukaku how to read them. Kisuke taught us many things, to insure our survival in many different situations. He was like our older brother. We had spent so much time around each other that our parents never found it odd when one of us stayed the night at either of our houses. In fact we were always welcomed with open arms, as if we were their own child. We would address each other parents as aunt and uncle. We were an unbreakable trio, and always found ways to be together.

That is why I believed he would get away from those guards somehow. I know he will, because he and Kukaku never broke their promises. But if I was not there to meet them they would be devastated to not see me. I could see them, standing where I had collapsed, thinking the worse for I wasn't there. Kukaku would cry and scream in rage. Kisuke would be on his knees, one hand balled into a fist while he pounded the ground; his other clutching the dirt stained with my blood. I knew there was blood there, running through a forest especially Talia's often left one with scratches and cuts. Kisuke and Kukaku would both say that they failed, and say that they were sorry they failed me. I could imagine the sadness in there eyes, and the guilt that would eat them away. They protected me, we were a family and I would not let them think, their sacrifice was in vain.

I had to leave, I had to go back for them. When the opportunity came I was going to leave the carriage, even if I couldn't see as well. Hopefully, that moment would come soon. Suddenly, the carriage stopped, and I could hear the horses neigh. I heard the sound of a book close, and saw the figure of the person stand. I watched as he moved and opened the door to the carriage. It was still night time, for outside it was dark. I sighed, it didn't take long for my eyes to adjust to the night. But I don't think my eyes would with my vision blurry.

He hopped out of the carriage, and landed with a light thud. I looked at my tea cup once more, I was only able to notice the dark tint the tea held. I could only notice that if I squinted my eyes really hard. Besides that every thing else was hard to see. I needed my sight, otherwise this was going to be a pain in the ass. Usually it would have come back long ago. I feared something was wrong! My grip tightened around the tea cup. What if...what if my vision stayed like this? Glasses were a luxury, in my homeland because we lacked the resources to continue providing them to our people. I didn't know if any other town was having this promblem. I could drink the tea, for the man had a point and I really needed to get back to Talia. He could have taken advantage of me while I slept, but he did not. He even took his time to care for me.

He had already done enough by saving me. But the air of uncertainty continued to swirl around me. Despite all the good deeds, I wanted to trust him but I could not. I knew not if he wore the blue armor of the invaders, or of his homeland where ever that may be. This man could be a slave trader for all I knew. They found the runaways who were lucky enough to make it out with their lives, and captured them. It was not uncommon for warriors to take hostages and sell or keep them as slaves. Sometimes death would be a preference to slavery. Very few were lucky to have a kind master. Once branded you were now an object nothing more. Your master or mistress owned you and saw fit what to do with your life. You lived for them, your heart now beated for them. That's where every slave was branded, on their left breast on their heart. The collar represented your position as a slave. There were seven colors for seven positions. Black for a fighter or trainer, slaves would be trained and put against each other all for the entertainment of others. Green for one who does manual labor. Yellow for maids and butlers. Red for care takers, they looked after the everything from pets to humans. Orange for sex. Blue was all of the above. White were for those who are free. Only certain towns practiced slavery. Luckily Talia was not one of those.

I shivered as I imagined being branded on my left breast and wearing one of the shameful collars. That was it, I had to leave. As I got up my body ached, and my legs burned. The man was right my body still hadn't recovered. I ignored the sensation, and felt around for the bags I had with me before they found me. Luckily, they didn't take them and move them. The bags were next to me. I slung the bags over my shoulders. The weight was the same which meant nothing was taken out. My weapons were still in the bag. I opened the door to the wagon and jumped out. As soon as my feet touched the ground I was going to run. I could not be here any longer, I would keep to the trail to find my way back.

As my feet touched the ground I could hear the two men talking a distance away. Good, I didn't need them chasing after me. I turned to my right and darted off in that direction. With each step it felt like I was running on knives and daggers. The landscape was rocky and uneven only adding to the pain. But I pushed on, ignoring the pain flowing throughout my body. I was pushing my body, to the point where I'd probably die. My will to be with Kukaku and Kisuke the only thing pushing me on. If I stopped now then I know I wouldn't be getting back up. I was coming to a cross roads, I wanted to scream in frustration. I didn't know which way to take. If I went the wrong way than I was screwed. It was either the left path or the right path, and I had to choose now.

Left

Right

Left

Right

'Take the right path.' A voice whispered in my head, as I almost tripped from the surprise of it. I took the path to my right. I don't know why I listened to the voice, I just hoped I didn't make the wrong decision. This path was long with many twist and turns. I might as well have been running blindly for my vision still hadn't become unblurry. Kisuke would know what to do. I ran for about another three hours before I had to slow down due to the change in the terrain. The ground had become softer. I was back in Talia! I no longer needed to struggle to see where I was going. I knew my homeland like the back of my hand. I just needed to know where I was and I could get back to where I collapsed. I looked around finding nothing but rare moon flowers. Wait! Those flowers only bloomed once a year on the east side of Talia. The place were I collapsed was on the north side, and the only way to get there was to go through my village.

I shivered, knowing there was no survivors. I would be walking through a ghost town. It didn't take long for me to get to my homeland. The front gates were completely destroyed, pieces of it lay in various places. The walls that held them was reduced to nothing more than blood stained rubble. A few guardsmen lay in a pool of their own blood on the top part of the wall that still stood. Enemy bodies lay in front of these walls with what I thought to be arrows protruding from their bodies. My sight had improved some for me to notice these things. I could still not see words, or patterns that well. But it would have to do. The stench of burnt flesh and death was overbearing in the air. The damage to the outside of Talia was bad, I knew the inside would be a nightmare.

I had to prepare myself, for what I was about to see. Slowly I put one foot in front of the other, going through the destroyed gates of Talia. As I walked in, the smell of death and burnt flesh increased ten fold. I quickly covered my nose. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. Bodies lay scattered about in piles of rubble and other bodies. Appendages and weapons were in various places. Some bodies were covered in blood, while many had their innards coming out if their stomach. One pile of bodies were burning to a crisp. My eyes caught sight of three corpses that lay on the ground. One male, one female and a little boy no older than three. The parents had their child in between them, they died as a family. My eyes held unshed tears. These invaders were merciless.

I quickly walked away from the sight, but no matter how far I walked I could not get away from all the dead bodies. Some buildings still burned with orange flames that looked as if they would not stop on their own. Talia use to be full of life, but now it was full of the dead and the silence was unsettling. Many times I have looked over my shoulder feeling as if I was being watched, as if someone was breathing down my neck. I wrapped my arms around my self finding comfort in the action. I decided to cut through an alley, it would cut my travel time to my destination by at least five minutes. The sooner I was out of Talia the better.

I remembered this alleyway. Me, Kukaku, and Kisuke use to always meet up here to discuss what mischief we would cause for the day. It was ours during the day but it was prostitutes and their clients at night. Now as I looked down this alley I saw nothing but dismembered bodies and blood. As I moved through the alleyway I had to weave my body through so that I didn't step on any corpses. I wanted to pay as much respect to the dead as I could. The alleyway was long, and didn't offer much space with it being crowded with decaying bodies. I had by now gotten use to the smell, and no longer felt as if my stomach would empty its contents. The feeling of being watched had come back, along with the feeling of warm breath on my neck.

"Yoruichi" It was the voice from earlier. I could feel the warm breath as it whispered my name. I shivered as I felt two hands grab my shoulders softly. Quickly I turned around, only to see nothing was there. My breathing had increased from the sudden fright. I tried to calm my heart rate by taking deep slow breaths. Breath in and Breath out, I kept repeating that in my head, but it wasn't helping to steady my breathing.

How could there be no body there? The feeling and voice was so real.

'Get a hold of yourself Yoruichi. The city is just getting to you.' I thought as I quickly made my way out the alley. I was now in the middle of Talia, and near mine, and Kisuke's house.

I stopped in front of Kisuke's house, wanting to pay my respects. The door to his house was blocked by destroyed pieces of the house. The only way to get in was through the window on the second floor. Luckily the tree I used to get in, was still standing. I climbed the tree, and settled on a branch thick enough to hold me. I only had to walk a few feet before I came to the window seal. I tried to open it but it was locked. I took a scarf out of the bag and wrapped it around my right hand. I punched the glass, satisfied that it went through without any damage. With my covered hand I removed the rest of the broken glass, so as to create a bigger entrance for myself. Once I was done I removed the bits of glass from my scarf and put it back into my bag. I dived into the room careful to avoid the broken glass on the floor, and controlled enough to land on the bed.

I landed with a light bounce, and quickly got off. I don't really know my reasoning for coming in the house, but I had a feeling that I should. As I left the room, I went towards Kisuke's. I knew it was his when I saw the green coloration of it. His favorite color was green; a trait he no doubt inherited from his father. As I walked in I looked at the disarray it was in. I wasn't sure if this happened during the attack or not. Kisuke was never one to keep a clean room. I sighed as I lovingly fingered one of Kisuke's unfinished inventions.

I looked at the blue print he had drawn for it. It was suppose to be a bracelet with a retractable blade. It was perfect for assassinations for it looked like a normal bracelet and nothing more. The blade could retract and back before anyone even knew what was happening, or the target even knew what killed them. Kisuke was by no means a violent man, but a curious one. He invented everything his mind could think of, no matter how impossible it seemed, whether it be weapons or tools. His father was always proud of Kisuke, for he was an inventor, scientist, and alchemist as well as an ambassador. Kisuke never took an interest much of an interest in alchemy, and politics.

I left Kisuke's room, and went to his father's. It was just a bigger version of Kisuke's, only it had more papers scattered around. I left not really interested in his room. I walked down the stairs of his house. Once I was at the bottom of the stairs, the overwhelming stench of blood filled my sense of smell. I noticed their was a trail of blood as well. I followed the trail noticing the farther I followed, the thinner the blood trail became. The trail stopped in the kitchen. I looked away from the trail, searching for where the blood could have come from. I gasped as my eyes rested on the figure that was propped against stove.

"Uncle Urahara!" I yelled, as I rushed to his still form. He looked like an older version of Kisuke, though only in his fourties he looked like a man barely in his twenties. His blonde hair was tangled and matted to his face with dried blood, making the color look a brown and red. His clothes clothes stained red, and his white lab coat tore to pieces wrapped on various parts of his body. His face had a fresh cut going down his left eye. His lip was busted and bleeding. He died by the blade of a soldier. The blade had pierced him through his stomach. My eyes began to water slightly, as I reached to pull the blade away. I would put his body to rest. I moved closer so that I was standing over him. I crouched down, next to his body and kissed his cheek, ignoring the blood on my lips. I grabbed the handle of the blade ready to pull it out, but a bloodied hand grabbed my wrist. His breathing was labored and few in between, as he looked at me. He smiled at me.

"Y-yoruichi?" He asked me.

"Yes, Uncle Urahara?" I asked while letting go of the blade. I wanted so bad to hug him, but stopped myself knowing it would only cause him pain. He sighed, as he cupped my cheek with his hand.

"I-i am ha-ppy y-you are a-a-alive. D-d-did Kisuke a-and K-k-kukaku make it?" He stuttered as he let go of my wrist.

"Yes, Uncle Urahara we all made it."

"G-good," He coughed up blood.

"I'm going to get you out of here now." I said as I moved one of his arms over my shoulders. He would not be able to walk on his own. I knew how happy Kisuke would be if I brought him his dad. Though he was a little heavy, I would be able to support his weight. But he wouldn't be able to move with that blade in his stomach.

"N-no, Y-y-yoruichi i-if the b-blade i-is r-r-removed. T-t-then I d-die, there i-is no h-hope f-f-for me." He said through pained breaths. No, I why had my hopes have to be shattered.

"No, don't say that. We can still save you. I-I can heat up the blade and force the wound close. You will live." He waved off my optimistic ideals as if they were nothing more. Even with my poor vision I could tell his life was slowly slipping away. My eyes started to water. He placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

"H-h-hey, K-kiddo d-don't cry. I-i-it w-was our jobs t-to p-protect y-you t-three. I h-have o-one l-last mission f-f-for you." He said as he placed one hand on the hilt of the blade that was embedded in his stomach. He placed the other hand on his unusual green and white striped hat. Many people often said the crazy looking hat often suited his mad personality. Uncle Urahara loved his unusual hat, and wore it everywhere. He wore it so much that it was odd to see him without it. Kisuke loved the hat too. He always tried stealing it from his dad, but never told Kisuke that the only way he was giving to give up his hat, was over his dead body.

He took off his hat and handed it to me.

"G-g-give t-that to K-k-kisuke for m-me. T-t-tell h-h-him I-i love h-h-him." I shook my head yes at his request. He smiled one final time, and with his last breath uttered the words 'good girl' as he pulled the blade from his stomach.

I found a cover draped over the couch in the living room, and covered Kisuke's father in it. This was the best burial I could give him. I grabbed the green and white stripped hat,band clutched it tightly to my chest, before I put it in my bag. It was his fathers dying wish that I give it to Kisuke so give it to him I shall. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I went up stairs, and out the window I came through. It was easier getting down then it was getting up. My house wasn't to far away. It only took me a few minute s of walking to get to my house, or what was left of it. It had been burnt to the ground. I fell to my knees, as I looked on at the scorching red embers that engulfed what was once my home. My parents bodies were most likely nothing but ash. My tears were non stop, no matter how much I wiped them away, or tried to will them to stop they would not. I've never cried this much in my life before this day. Why? Why, couldn't life had been like the fairytales I was read as a child? Why couldn't I have a happy ending? Why did I have to I have to experience so much pain?

I wiped my tears away, as I got up. There was nothing left for me in this Talia, I was ready to leave and never look back. I didn't have that much farther to walk to get to my destination. I smiled, I could finally be rid of this nightmare, and be with Kisuke and Kukaku. That was all I wanted, hopefully fate would allow it.

I continued to walk until I came to the forest. This was where me Kukaku and Kisuke had to seperate. There was no time to waist! I quickly made my way through the forest. I stopped when I came to a part of the forest that was completely destroyed. Tree's lay toppled and broken, the grass and foliage was burned. This must have been where Kisuke set off the explosion. That was good that meant I was on the right track. I turned around ready to walk away but I felt myself being thrown to the ground.

"Well, well look what we have here. It seems we missed one. " A deep, rough voice said. Damn it, I should have been more aware of my surroundings. I looked around, my eyes settling on a bulky figure of a man. My eyes widened in fear as I saw the blue and silver coloration of his armor. They were the ones who attackef Talia. I hurriedly began to crawl away from him. He began to follow me taking long and quick strides. I quickly got to my feet and ran, only to run face first into a solid object. Son of a bitch! I hit my head, I didn't have any time to move away as I was suddenly picked up. I heard a sigh.

" How many times have I had to tell you not to play with the enemy." I looked up at the one that was holding me. He wasn't as big as the other man, but he easily held me up with one hand.

"Sorry General." The bigger man said as he bowed before the man. I refused to be captured, not when I was so close. I kicked the General in his gut, causing him to look at me.

"Little girl, do you think your self capable of harming me? I suppose you should be punished for attempting to harm me. I'm exhausted right now, so I'll determine what to do with you once we get back to camp." He tossed me to the ground, without much effort on his part. Quickly I tried to get up only for the larger man to grab me, and sling me over his shoulder. I was tired of being handled like a rag doll.

"Take her to the camp." The General ordered. I pounded on the General's subordinate's back with my fists, while I repeatedly kneed him in the face. I heard him growl in frustration. I couldn't grab anything out of my bag because it was on my back, and I didn't want the man to take it. The 'ride' wasn't long before I began to hear the chatter of other human beings. I looked around and saw various tents. Soldiers were talking casually by the fire they had set up. I counted at least five, the general and the man carrying me made seven. Everything just got a lot harder.

As I was carried through the camp everyone's eyes were on me. I avoided looking at anyone, my eyes looked everywhere but them. I accidentally caught the gaze of the General, he looked at me. He was walking with his head held high. He had an air of superiority around him. He walked with a General's swagger. This man commanded respect, and his comrades gave it to him. When he walked by they stopped whatever they were doing, stood, and bowed to him. With a wave of his hand, he acknowledged them and they would continue whatever they were doing before the General walked by.

"Take her to my quarters. I'll be in there shortly." I could feel the man's head that was carrying me go up and down, in a yes motion. I looked around the campsite, searching for the best way of escape that would still get me to my destination. There were three, two of them were a path through the forest while the third was in the tree tops. One of the paths in the forest, was a trail used for trading caravans, so the space was open with no trees or foliage. It would be the easiest path of the three, but also it would be easier for them to catch me if they gave chase. The other path in the forest, wasn't a path at all. It was just trees, foliage, and high roots. This would be the second most difficult, because of everything I would have to weave myself through. This would slow me down, but it would also slow them down more, because there wasn't much space for men of their sizes to get through. It was dark out, so that and the trees would be hard to travel through. I was a strong climber but it would be dangerous being up in the trees at night without my full sight. I also couldn't be sure how well they climbed. One misstep could lead to my death. This was the hardest of the three escapes.

The feeling of me being thrown on the ground temporarily stopped me from my plotting. I landed hard on my arm and side, no doubt there would be bruises forming pretty soon. I rubbed the sore spot on my arm. I looked at my change of scenery, I was no longer in the campsite but in what appeared to be the General's tent. It was more spacious than his subordinates, most likely one of the luxuries that came with being a General. There was a bed to the right of me, that wasn't made. A desk was to my far left. It had books, papers, documents, letters, and a vial of ink on it. The chair was facing in the direction of the entrance to the tent. There was a table in the middle of the room, with chairs on each of its four sides. I deck of cards lay at the top of the table. I could hear some shuffling and panting, I could hear talking but the words sounded mumbled near the entrance the of the tent. I moved over to the entrance so that I could hear what is going on.

"Both... gone." The soldier panted. I still couldn't hear everything I would have to move closer. I moved as close as I could without being seen. They were already going to punish me, I didn't want to add eavesdropping on to my list of crimes.

"How did they get away?" That was the Genenral's voice.

"We underestimated them. The boy was stronger than we believed. He took out two of our men. Johnny and Smoke are in the medical tent recovering now."

"And the girl, how did she get away?"

"Well, she um... seduced a few of the men. Though she wasn't as restrained in taking the men out. She killed Ingo, Ratchet, and Haru." From the sound of the man's voice I could tell he was nervous.

"Are you telling me because a few of the men couldn't suppress their sexual desire, that a fourteen year old girl got away. Why the hell were they even... What the hell did I pay all the money for the prostitutes for?" I could hear the frustration in the General's voice. They must be talking about Kukaku and Kisuke. I smiled, I knew they would get away. Now it was my turn.

"Yes sir she got away, because the men couldn't control their desires. You payed for the prostitutes to relieve some sexual tension we may have. I'm sorry Sir." No doubt the soldier was bowing so low in an apology. I heard the sound of skin against skin. The soldier must have been smacked.

"Now then, round up the men or what's left of them and do on to them what I just did to you. I am disappointed that the men I spent so much time training would be out done so easily by two children. I will be in my quarters, do not disturb me." The General stated.

"But Sir what about the girl?"

"I have plans for her, she will reside in my quarters until I decide what to do with her. I do not trust any of you to watch one. I do not want to lose another prisoner."

"Yes Sir." I moved to sit in one of the chairs near the table. The sound of his foot steps became ever the more distant. Not to long after I heard the General sigh, as he came in pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb looking frustrated and stressed.

"Now what to do with you." He said as he looked at me. He took the seat opposite from me and sat down.

"Are you from Talia?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair. He must be stupid if he believed I would answer any of his question. I kept my mouth shut as if I didn't hear the question.

"Tight lips? No matter, I have ways of making you talk." Suddenly I felt a hand on the back of my throat and both my wrist being held together behind my back. My eyes grew wide from the shock. I didn't even see him move. My eyes never left him. His speed was inhumane. I yelped as my upper half was slammed roughly on to the table, bending me at a ninety degree angle. The grip around my wrist tightened more.

"Now, my dear would you mind answering some questions. I prefer to cause you as little pain as possible for now. But if pain is what will get you to talk, then I am not above using it. So, let's try this again. Are you from Talia?" He whispered in my ear. The way he was gripping my wrist would bruise them. I felt kinda helpless, in the position I was in. Fuck, my father taught me how to get out of positions like this. I just couldn't remember how. How convenient when I actually needed to use what I learn I forget it.

"Yes." I decided I would answer his questions.

"Good girl. How old are you?"

"Thirteen." He let my neck go allowing me to straighten myself back up.

"What were you doing in the forest when my subordinate found you?" I couldn't tell him, what I was doing so I mixed in some truth with some lies.

" I was getting away from the remains of my homeland. I wanted to be rid of the smell of death and ash, that you and your soldiers caused. You monsters took everything I loved away from me." I spat. It was quiet for some time. I waited for something to happen. He didn't seem like a person to let that comment slip. Instead I just heard a deep throated chuckle. It sounded dark. I gulped.

"A monster am I?" The grip had returned to the back of my neck as he slammed my head roughly onto the table. My skull vibrated on impact. I gritted my teeth at the pain, that ran through my skull. My vision was fading in and out, as I felt something warm trickle down my forehead over my left eye. On instinct I tried moving my hand to wipe it away but the hand that held my wrists together tightened even more. I cried out, it felt like he was going to crush my wrists.

"St-stop!" The pain was unbearable, I had a high tolerance for pain but this was unbearable. Not only did my bones feel like they were being crushed, but my wrist felt as if they were on fire as well. He pushed me farther into the table, I felt as if it would crack under the amount of pressure. Either it would crack first or my neck would. Why was this man so strong? I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my throat. I'm happy Kisuke and Kukaku didn't have to face this man. Was he even human? His speed was inhumane and so was his strength. He reminded me of a monster from my bed time stories my mom would tell me. But that's all they are, they were just stories. There was no way they could have existed.

"Tell me, what makes me a monster little one. Is it because I do my job? Do you look down on your people when they conquer a nation or when they go to war? No, you do not, you most likely regard them as heroes. How do you believe other children feel when they are orphaned, because their parents were killed in the war by your people?" He growled in my ear.

"Please, let me go." I whimpered. Suddenly the pain was gone, and my arms fell helplessly to my sides. I couldn't feel them, there was a throbbing in my wrist. The hand that was on my neck and pinning me to the table was gone as well. I turned around to look at him, and noticed he was sitting near the desk. He pulled out some bandages, and threw them to me. They landed on the table.

"Fix yourself up." He said as he got up and left the tent, not waiting to see if I did as I was told. I grabbed the bandages and began to wrap my left wrist first, then I wrapped my right wrist. I felt around the top of my head, looking for where the open wound was. It was near the top of my forehead, so I wrapped rest of the bandages there. He walked back into the tent carrying a tray full of food and drink. He set them down on the table.

"I... will not apologize for what I have done to you. You are thirteen, correct?" I nodded my head yes.

"You have just become of age to be a slave." My eyes widened at the S word. No, I've come to far to be sold into slavery.

"But I am a generous man." I looked at my bandaged wrist. I scoffed, yeah this was generous. He must have noticed that I looked at my wrist.

"I do not take to kindly to being called a monster for doing my job. What is your name?"

"Yoruichi Shihoin" I didn't know why my name was important I would be gone as soon as this man fell asleep. He rose up instantly.

"Ah, your father was the General of Talia's army. He fought like a man worthy of his ranking. He gave me a battle that I will always remember. But just like all my opponents he too had fallen to my blade. Your mother fought just as hard if not harder than your father. She took out over ten of my men. A beautiful woman, who felled my men, with quick and precise moves. You look like a younger version of your mother." My body shook with rage. This man killed my parents. He would pay! I quickly got up, and reached forward for the knife that was on the table. I took hold of it, and threw it towards him. My aim was the spot between his eyes. The blade made a whistling noise as it made its way to its target. I was disappointed when he caught the blade between his fingers. He threw it back towards me, it pierced the top of the table. I looked closer at the table, and saw that the blade was nearly engulfed by the table. If that blade would have pierced me, I most likely would be dead if he decided to aim for any vital spots.

When I looked up from the knife, I was face to face with the General. Once again he was able to move without me noticing.

"You're a feisty one aren't you? But even if you could kill me, it would not bring your dead parents back to life. Now you have a choice, you can eat the food I brought in not to long ago, or you can go hungry. Though whichever choice you choose I will not be here to see. I also recommend not running because you won't get very far." He left the tent without another word, and one of his subordinates walked in. It was the man that carried me to this awful place. He looked me over not once but twice before speaking.

"He hasn't touched you yet?" It was more of a question than a statement. Did this man not see the bandages on me. Of course the General touched me.

"To bad, he's an idiot for not taking you. His loss my gain I suppose." Suddenly I realized what this man was talking about. My eyes narrowed at him, I readied myself to retrieve my knuckle knives from my bag. All it took was a step on his part and I was ready. I just hoped he too, wasn't faster than a blink of my eye. He laughed as he saw me arm myself. I gritted my teeth, I hate being laughed at.

"This is hilarious, you think you a woman can harm a fully trained soldier like myself?" He stated as he took more steps towards me. I held my weapons tighter.

"Stay back!" I warned, but he just kept coming closer until he was directly in front of me. He bent down so that he was at my level.

"Or what-rrgg" He didn't get to finish his statement as I slit his throat. My beautiful blades were now coated in blood. I smiled as the man clutched his throat trying to stop the bleeding. Then I frowned as some of his blood squirted on my face. He didn't even see it coming. As his blood seeped out of his neck he reached for me, I moved away causing him to fall face first onto the ground. A large puddle of blood was beginning to form. I just murdered that man, I had to leave before anyone came looking for him. I ran out trying to avoid the soldiers as much as possible. Luckily, the tent had few spaces between them, so I could stay behind them while the soldiers were at the camp fire.

I decided to take the forest path, better safe than sorry. Suddenly a sense of deja vu overtook me, as I felt myself being roughly yanked by the back of my dress away from the forest.

"I should have killed you! My subordinate is dead because he under estimated you, I will not be making that same mistake." My breath hitched as the familiar voice of the General rang through my ears. Except he sounded the way he did before he nearly crushed my wrist. I looked at his figure a few feet away, he slowly drew his blade from his sheathe. I quickly got to my feet, if I died today I wouldn't go down without a fight.

"You will receive the same battle your parents had. You will recieve two hundred cuts to the body, the two hundreth will be your death. Now, show me how much your parents trained you!" Suddenly he was gone, and there was a burning pain in my right cheek.

"That's one." He whispered in my ear. I slashed at the spot I heard his voice only to hit air. Two more cuts were dealt on my left upper arm. Damn it, that made three so far. I needed to figure out his pattern, otherwise that two hundreth cut would come in less than ten minutes. I growled as I felt the blade on my stomach. The sword had cut through the fabric of my dress easily, and the coldness of it was a great contrast to the warmth of my skin.

"This is four." He said as the blade cut through my skin. I spun around with a round house kick, only to once again hit air. I couldn't match his speed, so I had to figure out his pattern of attack quickly so that I could predict where he would be next.

...

I was panting now and even more exhausted. I would probably die from exhaustion soon, I've put to much stress on my body. The pain was back, in every part of my body I felt the pain. From the tips of my toes to the top of my head, I felt this burning sensation. Every move I made, every step I took, every time I breathed my body would make its discomfort known. My moves were becoming sluggish, and my attacks wild and unorganized. My dress, already ruined from falling in the rose bush whiling escaping Talia, was even more destroyed. It was nothing more than shredded fabric, what little of it was left just barely covered places of importance.

I had no time to worry for my attire, as I swung my left knuckle knife in an arc. Just as I predicted he appeared in mid-swing. I thought I had him, but he jumped back making me miss by only the tip of the blade. I looked at the General, and took pride in the cuts and bruises that I had inflicted on him. I had figured out his attack pattern at around the seventy second cut. But it was still hard to land a decent hit on him, I could feel the metal slice through my skin again.n

"197 cuts have been dealt to your body. Though I must say, even though you are young I am impressed that you were able to wound me multiple times, what you lacked in speed you made up for in strategy and timing. You are definitely your parents daughter and had you had the time to grow and master your weapons this battle might have ended differently-"

"Don't talk about me as if I'm dead." I growled, my wounds forgotten I readied myself. I only had two more tries before that death blow was dealt. There would be no fleeing for he was fast enough to catch. I was angry and scared all at the same time. Angry because I may not be able to avenge my parents, angry that I will not be able to fulfill Kisuke's father's dying wish. I was scared because the risk of dying here today was 1,000/1 and the odds were not in my favor. What the General said next made my breath hitch in my throat.

"In two more strikes you will be." Two doesn't he mean three? I would have felt if he cut me again. He hasn't dealt that blow yet which meant he... Oh no! I quickly turned to my right and crossed my knuckle knives in a X shape above my chest. I heard the sound of the weapons clash and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Don't feel relieved yet." He said as he moved his blade and thrust it forward. I couldn't react fast enough and the blade cut me on my right shoulder twice in a X shape.

"199 girl." I clutched the wounds on my shoulder and winced. This wounds was the second deepest I had received, the first being on my stomach. When I tried moving my hand away I could not. I tried moving my legs and they wouldn't budge. My...my body froze. Why now?! Was I going to die now?

"It appears your body has finally stopped due to fatigue. You are a fighter Yoruichi, despite the pain and exhaustion you continued to fight. Just one more cut and you can finally rest with your parents." He disappeared from my field of vision. The cruel irony in this situation is that everything is playing in slow motion. The one time I was able to see his attack coming would be the last thing I ever see. He reappeared just a few feet away. Every step he took I counted. His feet barely touched the ground as he ran towards General was only a few steps away now. He already prepared his blade to swing, his target my neck.

Death by decapitation? So this was the way I was going to die. I smiled as the blade was in my peripheral vision, at least I would be with my parents now. No more pain and suffering, I wouldn't have to witness death anymore. I could finally be at peace. Kisuke and Kukaku would just have to forgive me for dying here. At least they got away. I closed my eyes waiting for the blade to decapitate me. I could feel the blade as it touched my skin and pierced my skin. Fresh blood trickled down my neck, but that was it. The blade had stopped there, but why? I opened my eyes, and saw that another blade had stopped the General's from decapitating me.

Please review!


	3. saved again

Yay, so here is chapter 3. This would have been apart of chapter 2 but I realized how lenghthy it all was. Chapter 2 was between 8,000 and 9,000 words. That is more than twice the length I write for one chapter. I try to make one chapter at least 4,000 words. So thanks for the reviews. And if any questions feel free to ask! I would also like to thank 6 Black Key Wings9, and Nessie71 for reviewing. I would also like to thank the Guest that reviewed as well if you are reading this. So on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters.

/

The figure moved me away from the blades, while holding me to them. I heard a sigh.

"I see you've met the General. I am amazed that in your condition you could fight at all, let alone fight someone like the him." That voice it was familiar. It was the man from the carriage.

"Who are you?" The General asked.

"My name matters not, for you will not be alive to ever repeat it."

"You believe you will be able to harm me? You don't look like a fighter but a gentleman. That blade doesn't even look like it belongs in the hands of someone of your wealth." The General scoffed. I could feel vibrations on my back, the man was chuckling.

"Well I can show you that this blade is in the right hands. Are you ready?"

"No."

"Oh? That's too bad, may you rest in peace General."

"What are y-" The General's head went falling to the ground.

I was quickly turned around so that I was facing the man. I could hear the sound of the blood gushing out of the body.

"I think you've seen enough blood and death for the day. Shielding you from one such as this will certainly keep some nightmares away."

He bent down so he was at eye level with me and moved my hand away from the wound on my shoulder and placed my arm at my side. I watched as he took a handkerchief from his pocket and cut it to three pieces. He ripped what was left of the sleeves of my dress off. My eyes narrowed at him.

"No need for such dirty things. Having that dirty attire over wounds such as yours will only lead to an infection." He took a water skin from his belt, and poured some over the strips of the handkerchief. He poured what was left on my stomach, neck, and shoulder wound. I flinched as he tied the pieces on my wounds. Once he was done he placed his hand on my shoulder. I winced at the pain it caused. All the adrenalin flowing through my body was gone now. I wanted to cry out and scream at the sudden pain I felt. The pain came in waves, from painful to excruciating and it just continued to get worse. I whimpered, I felt weak for showing my pain but it was too much to bear any longer.

"It appears we will have to get you to a doctor sooner than I expected. Drink this tea for now, it should help with the pain." Why was this man helping me so smuch? He didn't know me, nor I him. He has saved me twice, both times out of kindness. This man easily defeated the General, who seemed inhuman and saved me. Could I trust him? I guess I didn't have a choice, because right now I was completely helpless.

"W-why are you helping me?" I said in between pained breaths. It hurt to speak.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a young woman die?" He sheathed his blade and put the water skin on his belt. He put one arm under my knees and the other on my lower back, picking me up bridal style.

"W-." He cut me off.

"Ah ah ah. No more talking till you've been properly tended to. Now you will need to drink this tea because it will help numb the pain alittle." He adjusted me so that he could carry me with one arm. It must have been hard considering I had two travel bags on me but he carried me as if I was as light as a feather. With his now free hand he grabbed something from his side. I could hear the sound of a buckle, he must be unlatching something from his belt. A water skin filled with that tea no doubt. So he had one filled with water and another with tea

"Make sure to drink as much as you can." He held the tip of it to my mouth. For now I would trust him. I opened my mouth so that I could drink some of the tea. He placed the tip of the water skin in my mouth before tilting it slowly upwards. It tasted nothing like the earthy smell it had. As soon as the liquid touched my tongue I wanted to spit it out. If I had enough energy I most likely would have. It tasted way worse than it smelled. I wanted to gag and throw up. How the hell could anyone drink this!? I tried drinking it as fast as I could so I could be done with it. My throat burned but just needing to hurry and get this foul taste away from my mouth is enough. Hopefully, the effects if the tea would start working soon.

I was happy when he pulled the disgusting liquid away. That was worse than the most bitter of medicines. I truly believe animal feces might have tasted better.

"You drunk more than a cups worth of that tea, so the effects should start working faster than normal. I apologize for the awful taste, I know it is not a pleasant one." He gave a knowing smile. Wait! I could see his smile, that means my sight has returned to normal. Maybe, I should've drunk the tea before leaving the carriage. The pain that was running through my body had become nothing more than a dull ache. I sighed in relief.

"The pain relief is only temporary. If we don't get back before the effects of the tea wear off then you will have to drink more or stay awake during the pain." All good things must come to an end I suppose. I just hoped we got to where ever we were going before the pain came back. I shivered at the idea of drinking more of that tea. This man must of mistook my shiver of disgust as one for being cold for he began to ease out of his jacket.

"You must be cold. Winter is approaching soon and your... clothes are not suited for the weather." He wrapped his jacket around me not listening to any protest I could muster up.

"But won't you be cold?" I asked while trying to shift in his arm. Still couldn't move.

"I rather it be I then you. Besides, what you are wearing doesn't really cover anything. It is not appropriate for a girl such as yourself to be wearing such clothing." His voice sounded a little like he was scolding me. Oh I'm sorry that having to escape and fight for my life today left my clothes barley recognizable. Next time I'll just stop and change clothes while I can. I looked at him slightly irritated. He had brown eyes and hair. His eyes were soft behind the black glasses he wore. He certainly didn't look like a fighter. He wore a white long sleeve dress shirt under a gray button up vest. My eyes traveled down to his pants. His pants were black the bottoms were inside a set of gray boots trimmed with fur. His coat, the one he let me wear was black and went down to below his knees. He looked to be a man of wealth.

"We should be to the carriage soon." I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice how fast he had been walking. It almost seemed as if he was in a light jog. True to his words I could see the carriage not to far away. I could see another man tending to the horses as we approached. The man had silver hair and his eyes were slitted giving him a fox like appearance. He must be Gin. I noticed I still did not know the man's name that saved me.

"What is your name?" I asked as I looked up at him. He looked down at me with a kind smile.

"We will have plenty of time making each others aquintence once you are better. Now no more talking." He said with kindness to his words. I sighed. I could see Gin hurriedly making his way towards us. He was carrying something.

"Oh dear what happened to you?" He asked. Was he talking to me? I looked at him with questioning eyes. As he walked closer I noticed he was waiting on my answer. I tried speaking but before I could say anything the man carrying me explained.

"Then it is good you are alive now but we must hurry to treat your wounds." He held out his arm which was carrying a large white shirt. Was that for me?

"Go get a rag and some water and put it in the carriage Gin." Gin had ran back to towards the carriage and pulled out a bucket and rag. He then went off into another direction. I was confused. We started walking again towards the carriage. Once we got in he set me on the seat opposite of him. He took the bags off me and set them down next to me. I felt like a helpless child because I couldn't move and everything had to be done for me.

"There is a river not to far from here, so he went to go get water. We need to clean you of all the dirt and blood on your body so your wounds don't get infected." He said as he pulled out a book. He said it so casually like it was an everyday occurrence for him. I couldn't move so that meant he was going to have to do it. Which meant he would see me naked. Then again he kinda already did, because what was left of my clothes were just shreds and barely covered my chest and private area. Yet I still didn't feel comfortable being completely undressed in front of him. It was inappropriate.

My mother always told me to never show my nude body to any man except my husband. This man certainly wasn't my husband. But I didn't want to risk infection either, so I would have to get rid of my discomfort. He didn't seem like one to be a pervert so I would be fine.

"Are you okay? You seem a little troubled." He asked worried. Why did he care to help me so much? I just couldn't accept the fact he was being gentlemanly. Not even they would go as far as to search for you and save you all out of the kindness of their heart. What was his ulterior motive? There was nothing I could give him.

"It's nothing. I am fine." I lied. Hopefully he wouldn't press the issue any farther.

"If something is wrong please do not hesitate to tell me. I may be able and would like to help you." I looked into his bespectacled eyes and could see no deceit. He honestly wanted to help me. Why did he have to be so kind? Now I felt guilty for ever doubting him. Maybe there was truly still some good people in the world.

"It's just that you have been so kind to me, have saved my life twice, and even went out of your way to find me after I ran away. Yet I have been distrustful of you ever since I woke up." I admitted while looking away from him. I didn't want to look him in the eyes as I said this. My eyes widened when I felt the tip of his fingers raise my chin up lightly so that I was looking at him. His fingers were cold. He smiled a kind smile once more as he looked me in the eyes.

"Your reaction is perfectly normal. It means your parents raised you correctly. Genuine kindness with no strings attached is so hard to come by now. I would have truly done the same thing. So please don't feel bad." Damn, him and his kindness. This only made me feel worse. I was indebted to him now. Why did he have to be so kind and fatherly.

I could hear a swishing sound not to far away. Gin was back with the water. As the door to the carriage opened Gin walked in carrying a bucket of water, a rag, some bandages, and a small container. Gin had set the objects down next to the gentleman.

"Thank you Gin."

"Sir, given the situation we need to get to the doctors as soon as possible but that would make a for a very unpleasant drive. You may not be able to tend to her wounds as smoothly. Would you like for me to keep a steady pace while you treat her wounds and then go full speed once you are done?" Gin asked concerned.

"No we need to get there as soon as possible. So keep going at full speed." He said as he grabbed the container and the bandages.

"Yes Sir." Gin quickly left and with hurried footsteps mounted his seat above the horses. Now that I could see, I took the opportunity to look at the inside of the carriage. Everything was neat and clean. On the right which was his side sat a table that held a tea set. The cushioning of the seats were a tan color. As far as my eyes could see without moving my head I looked down at the the seat I sat in. The only thing out of place, that took away from the beauty and coziness of the carriage was the dried blood on the seat.

It was my blood. I could also see fresh blood as well. It would take one hell of a laundress to clean the seats out. I looked forward and saw the man taking the cap off the little container. It contained a white cream probably ointment. He rubbed the ointment over the bandages and dipped the rag in the bucket of water. It wouldn't be long before he was done. I steadied my racing heart. I was nervous because I've only had a female doctor. It was going to be fine, I repeatedly told myself.

I felt a hand on the top of head. I didn't even notice when he had moved next to me.

"Can you move?" He asked looking at me with questioning. I tried moving parts of my body but sadly nothing moved.

"No." I said. He sighed, as he rolled up his sleeves.

"I'm going to remove my jacket now. Are you ready? I know you may be uncomfortable. I will try to finish as quickly as possible." I could feel his hands on the collar of the jacket. I guess he was waiting for my approval.

"Y-," I couldn't finish my reply as I heard the sound of a whip cracking and the neigh of the horses. The carriage sped off and the momentum sent me forward. I would have hit face first into the other side of the carriage had it not been for his grip tightening on the jacket. He pulled me back into the seat.

"Thank you." I said.

"The ride from this point will only get worse. I believe you are ready, correct?" I shook my head yes. He eased the jacket off my shoulders easily. His eyes widened slightly. My wounds must have been worse than I thought.

"I didn't believe they were this bad." He removed the rest of my torn clothes. He also removed the stripes of the handkerchief which was now soaked red from my shoulder,neck, and stomach. He cleaned me quickly. Every once in awhile we would hit sharp turns causing me to move in that direction. He would catch me before he resumed his cleaning. Once he was done he wrapped the bandages around my body. He grabbed the white shirt and dressed me in it. It was big on me so it went past my knees. I looked inside the bucket of water and looked in disgust at the deep dark red coloration of it.

I looked at the man who was cleaning up the mess.

"You should be fine until we get to the doctors. Your wounds were more severe than I thought. I counted 200 wounds by a sword. The ointment will help with the bleeding and any inflamation." He moved to the other side of the carriage.

"Thank you, may I know your name?" I wanted to know his name. He has saved me twice yet I didn't know the name of my saviour.

"Sosuke Aizen, and may I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" He smiled and bowed dramatically. I don't know why but I smiled. Maybe his was infectious.

"Yoruichi Shihoin." I said.

"Well Ms. Shihoin it is a pleasure," My eyes widened as I felt an excruciating pain throughout my body. My face contorted into one of pain. How long had it been since I drunk the tea? The pain was returning. I whimpered.

"The effects of the tea must be wearing off." Sosuke said. I heard the neigh of the horses once more before the carriage stopped. I could feel as he picked me up. He opened the door to the carriage and I could see the scenery had changes dramatically. We were near a lake. The smell of the water was strong. Ahead of us was a medium sized home. It was fast approaching, which meant Sosuke was running.

That was good because the pain was becoming too much to bear. Gin was running ahead of us now. He had made it to the porch way before we did. I could hear him pound on the door a few times before he stopped. We were on the porch now yet the door still didn't open. The pain had intensified and I was slowly leaving and coming back into consciousness. I could hear hurried footsteps and saw the door finally open, yet all I saw before everything went dark was a white sleeve.

/

Thank you for taking your time to read this to the end. Please review!


End file.
